


锤基 俗套的故事

by daizifei



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizifei/pseuds/daizifei
Summary: 洛基不喜欢盐湖城，但他还是留了下来。





	锤基 俗套的故事

*如题，这是一个俗套的故事

*英雄的故事看多了就难免盼望普通的生活

*发生在盐湖城，所有的关于盐湖城的描写都是我硬生生扯出来了。查的资料难免有差错。。欢迎指出。。

*ooc

（我终于搞ABO了hhhhhh） ===============================================

Summary：洛基不喜欢盐湖城，但他还是留了下来

相比盐湖城，洛基更喜欢西欧的城市，他热爱英伦三岛和那里的海洋性气候。尤其是伦敦。他爱死了伦敦乡间夏日的清晨。回想起来，市中心早晨迷蒙的薄雾，潮湿的空气外加旧伤揪心的疼痛也变得亲切起来。

盐湖城太普通了，除了高原反应和摩门教徒的一夫多妻制，这座城市（对于他来说）就没有再多吸引人的地方了。市中心像是没有鳞次栉比的高楼的东京，其余地方与西部任何一个城市没有任何区别。冬天冷又冷的要死，雪下得比哪儿都大。因此洛基不喜欢盐湖城。

即使他就是在这里长大的。

当他的双脚再次踏上这片毫无特点的土地，呼吸这里带着大盐湖气味的空气时，那种熟悉的厌恶与不屑就好像被冲上岸的垃圾，刺眼地摊在斯里兰卡金黄的沙滩上。

他在坦普尔广场附近找了家酒店放行李。然后漫不经心地沿着一打的摩门教建筑晃荡。趁着天色还早，他往东走了一阵，想看看那会儿的房子拆没拆。

一不留神就走到了犹他大学那儿，学生挺多的，熙熙攘攘地像是在搞什么活动。街边放着老鹰乐队的公路音乐，是洛基最讨厌的那一类。

“......we may loose and we may win

but we'll never be here again......”

他从鼻子里哼了一声，扭头就要走，随便一瞥却见着了个熟人。这不奇怪。他在盐湖城生活了十七年。住过十七个寄养家庭和三个福利院。他见过的人和事比有些人一辈子都多。可是这个人不一样。

他定定地看了一会儿。过往的回忆立刻涌了上来。

奥丁森家的老二。

索尔。

洛基是在盐湖城的墙根底下长大的。那时候满街人都嗑药，大多数都吸的是那会儿泛滥成灾的大麻，偶尔出现的海洛因也会被迅速抢光。有的人把这些玩意儿混着吸食，满街烟雾缭绕，人们靠在墙壁上吞云吐雾，小孩子在乌烟瘴气的大街上玩捉迷藏。表面上盐湖城是不许饮酒不许吸毒的摩门教徒圣地，实际上，哪里都不缺瘾君子。

一些十几岁的青少年结成帮派，天天在街上惹事。他们大声开着带颜色的粗俗玩笑，熟练地在市场上盗窃，男的威胁学校里的学生，敲诈勒索，女孩们穿着暴露的廉价衣服高声调笑。他们做事都很小心，从没有惊动过徒有其表的警方。

洛基在帮派中起不到任何的作用。因为视力奇差，他干不了偷窃这活儿，他甚至对烟味儿过敏，有一回有人哄骗他给他抽了根烟，刚吸了一口他就开始口吐白沫，立刻被送进了医院。帮派为了不把事情闹大还垫付了巨额医药费。   
  
哪怕把他逼到巷子里毒打，把整桶的泔水给他从头浇到尾，洛基也不会露出任何害怕的或者愤怒的表情，也从不会反抗。他通常面无表情地看着眼前的施暴者，有时他低低地冷笑，满脸的嘲讽。洛基很幸运。或许是因为他身上的那种阴郁和世故，也或许是他们觉得这个没有任何存在感的beta榨不出哪怕一滴的油水。渐渐的人们觉得无趣，就不再找他的麻烦了。

八岁那年他母亲吸毒过量死了。失踪多年的父亲大概是指望不上了。他贩卖毒品的叔叔把他送到了福利院。福利院养不起哪怕再多一个孩子，所以他被送到了寄养家庭。

一般普通的家庭都没有兴趣收养小孩。愿意要福利院的小孩的家庭，大多数都是缺人干活又不想花钱，或者满足自己的变态需要，再有就是意图虚伪地展现自己的爱心。虽然最后一个看上去没那么不堪，但是洛基宁愿遇见前两种人渣，也不想应付最后一种伪君子。

从八岁到十四岁，他辗转十几个家庭，见过了各种各样的人渣和变态。他把福利院和寄养家庭的人耍得团团转，任何的锁都关不住洛基，他骗寄养家庭的孩子吸食大麻，杀死他们养的狗，把尸体挂在门廊上，半夜起来用匕首割掉女主人的头发，再点着了丢进卧室里。他不断地逃出来，又被送去其它地方。书也读得断断续续的，没有学校敢要他。

十五岁的时候，他被送到了奥丁森家。

奥丁森家有两个孩子。老大海拉在洛杉矶做生意。老二索尔是个分化得很早的alpha，比海拉小十岁，还在念高中。这家是典型的第三种类型，老奥丁森是干政治的，为了获取民众支持，他们打出了感情牌，资助了州立孤儿院，领养了洛基。老奥丁森很快当上了州长。洛基的用处也就到此为止了。

洛基巴不得他们把自己送回去，可是这家人一点儿动静都没有。他本想剪掉女主人弗丽嘉的头发好让他们把自己赶走，没想到弗丽嘉醒了。

她笑着问洛基是不是做噩梦了。洛基吃瘪，讪讪地搪塞了几句走了。

索尔是个看起来没什么脑子的alpha。从来不知道收好信息素这回事。有一头耀眼的金色长发。洛基认为他根本不知道什么是低调。因此他对索尔很是不屑。

更何况他还自来熟。

他从弗丽嘉那儿下楼的时候，正巧遇见索尔翻窗出去。他尴尬地笑了笑，压低了声音说走，咱俩一块儿。

凭什么？

磨叽什么，走就是了。

索尔拉着洛基就往外跑。一路上好像执行什么特工任务似的紧张万分神神秘秘。最后他们爬消防梯上了附近的一幢差不多六十英尺的小楼。洛基本以为他上天台是要干交易军火之类的滔天大罪。没想到他看了一眼表，又看了一眼天空。就垂头丧气地准备下楼。

你他妈倒是说清楚你大半夜发疯来这儿干嘛？

Perseids.索尔无精打采地回了一句。

什么？

英仙座流星雨！我本来觉得咱们这儿的光污染没这么严重……早知道我溜去天然桥去看了。

洛基气急败坏。他短暂的十五年人生里还没有遇见过这样的人。六英尺多的人还干这种幼稚至极的事情。

他不懂像索尔这样出身优渥的孩子，不懂他们的行为。他在成人世界的罪恶中长大，他把自己的世故看做是唯一的生存方式。所以当他遇到索尔这么一个纯粹的人，很难说他到底是不屑还是迷茫。

第二天索尔就没有一点伤心难过的样子了，他在餐桌上向洛基眨了眨眼。大概是暗示这是共同的秘密的意思。洛基愣了一会儿。他第一次觉得盐湖城的早晨充满了阳光。

虽然当时不屑一顾，但他一直记得那场根本没见着影子的英仙座流星雨。他睡不着的时候就躺在床上或者其他什么地方，想像那是什么样子。有一年八月他在德克萨斯州特意去国家公园看了他口中的Perseids，根本不是他想象的样子，所以他气恼地砸了花了好多钱买的望远镜，浑浑噩噩地走了。

总之他留在了奥丁森家。本来他决定留到夏天结束。但最后他一直留到了第二年。

他换了一所学校上学，说是上学，实际上只是坐在最角落的地方随便听听课。老奥丁森很少在家。大多数时候是他和弗丽嘉独处。他在楼上聆听弗丽嘉准备晚饭的声音，然后是索尔冲进厨房的声音，接着是他冲上楼叫他的声音。他下楼一言不发地吃完饭，无视索尔和弗丽嘉的挽留，回到房间躺到床上。他闲的时候读书。他最喜欢的是一本厚重的旅游指南。他一生从未离开盐湖城，所以他格外喜欢除了温带大陆性气候地区以外的地方。

他后来觉得这样的生活没什么不好。比在外风餐露宿的日子不要好太多。现在他不是无家可归的孩子了。每当外面下暴雪的时候，他不再在流浪汉收容所的角落瑟瑟发抖，而是在华氏七十七度的室温下，端着一杯热可可，凝视着窗外的风雪，然后去砸索尔的房门让他关掉他品味低俗的音乐，或者摸一本没读过的二流小说，打发百无聊赖的雪夜。

直到第二年的夏天。  
  
  
洛基意识到今天是拓荒者日。一百多年前的今天，杨百翰带领着摩门教徒来到了这片本是印第安人居住的土地。洛基不觉得这样一个日子有什么值得纪念的。但是人们还是年复一年地庆祝拓荒者，或者说是掠夺者日，他们放烟火，举行集会，一直到深夜十二点的钟声敲响。如同大利狂欢节结束的那一刹那，所有的角落都瞬间被寂静填满，所有的蜡烛都被瞬间熄灭，只能听见人们低声告别的声响。

虽然索尔穿得是很学生的连帽衫，但他在人群中还是很显眼。他总是能完美无缺地融入进人群又显得与众不同夺人眼球。他从来不在学生中的社交圈活动，但这丝毫不妨碍他大受欢迎。洛基对他这一点嗤之以鼻。

索尔向他这边走过来。表情明显是认出他了。

洛基应该走的，不过站在原地没有动，他发现自己忍不住在微笑。

距离越来越近了。索尔满脸都是难以置信。两个人对视了几秒。索尔摁了摁洛基的肩膀，被洛基一把拍掉。

“所以……你还活着？”

洛基挑眉，“你盼我死？”

“我看了新闻。”

洛基的通缉去年还在电视上滚动播放。虽然电视上的这张和本人有些不同的脸有一个索尔从没听过的名字，但他还是立刻认出了洛基。再后来，犹他州警方公布了洛基的死讯，说他跳河身亡。本来索尔抱有一线希望，但是三个月后，他们找到了已经泡坏的尸体。

“那不是我。”洛基说。

“那么你没杀人。”索尔松了一口气。“那就好。”

洛基不耐烦地摆摆手，“我不是这个意思。我是说那个尸体，不是我。”

索尔一时语塞。那么我面前现在站的是一个杀人犯。他想。他杀了不止一个人

尴尬的沉默迅速蔓延开来。

“你会去告发我吗？”他咧开嘴笑了，向前把距离拉近了许多。索尔往后退了一步。

有那么一瞬间洛基看上去有点失望。

“……你为什么杀人？”他说。

洛基突然想起了，很多年前的一个夜晚，那个吻。微乎其微，难以觉察，但是实实在在。所以他玩心大发地掏出一张房卡丢给索尔。他稳稳当当地接住了。

“来找我，我就告诉你。”

觉得好像有点不够劲儿，所以他转身离开的时候假装抬手不经意地揉了揉腺体，弄出来了一点信息素。索尔应该闻到了。否则他不会愣在原地没有追上来。

他感受到索尔的目光打在了他的背上。挺疼的。他佝偻的背一定不怎么好看。他想。不过他应该不会来。正常的索尔做法是把卡还到前台，然后早晨在酒店门口守株待兔。他赌了一把。

老鹰乐队的曲子还在不知疲惫地放着。他心情有点难受，所以他路过音响的时候顺手割断了电线。

音乐善解人意地停下了。

索尔开门进去的时候，已经挺晚的了。

台灯暖色的灯光打在了洛基的后脑上，他不知什么时间把长发剪掉了，剪的很随意。他没盖被子，潮湿的黑发黏在后颈上。准确的说，是黏在腺体上。他走近，注视着正在均匀呼吸的洛基。

那时候闻到的。他想。真是难以置信。

“别装了，洛基，我有话要问你。”

洛基笑着翻身去看他，“我以为你不会来。”

“你听我说，”他抓着洛基的肩膀把他拎起来，“你什么时候分化的？”

“怎么了？”洛基问。

“回答我。”

洛基耸了耸肩，“上个星期。要我说真够晚的，医生说我分化的概率低得可以忽略不计。我以为我就是个beta。”

“你知道你信息素的味道吗？”

“不知道。我闻上去怎么样？”

索尔深吸一口气，“某种花香。”他说。

“看你表情好像不止是这样。”

“的确。”索尔说，“呃，我觉得那闻上去像大麻。”

“喔，”过了好一会儿，洛基才回答道，“这不奇怪，我们小时候那会儿，那条街上所有的特殊第二性征者都是这个味道。”

索尔泄气地在床边坐下，看起来很懊悔。

窗帘遮掉了外面几乎所有的光线，黑暗中只听得见空调低低的运转声。

“讲真的，索尔，你是第一次吗？”他笑着问。

“不是。”

“噢，”洛基说，“真是难以置信。是那个福斯特吗？”

索尔脱掉了衬衫。

“还是希芙……嗯？”

“你话太多了。”

他们不熟练地接吻，磕磕绊绊地互相索取着。洛基攀上了索尔的肩膀。他们搂住了对方。

洛基显得很着急，他伸手去探索尔的胯下。索尔蹬掉了鞋子，翻身上床。他借着一点点的自然光注视着洛基的眼睛。

是沉甸甸的绿，闪着毒药莹莹的光芒。令人想起一种体型小但剧毒的毒蛇向前蹿动时致命的一击和它尖利的毒牙。这种毒，索尔想，他妈的容易上瘾。

窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声很快消失了，因为洛基已经把自己几乎剥了个精光。索尔低头去亲他的额头，抚摸他带着点凉意的光滑皮肤。他闻到了那种带着一点点大麻味道的花香。

“你可不怎么擅长这个。”他说

洛基不满地躲开他的吻，“你要拿这回事讽刺我？”

索尔笑出了声。洛基顿时出了神。他忘记上次听到索尔笑是什么时候了。自从他父亲下台之后，他就再没怎么笑过了。

他撑着墙伏在自己身上，笼下深沉的黑色阴影。光线原因，洛基看不清楚他的五官，只能感受到他垂下的金发落在他的脸颊上。哪怕完全看不见，洛基也想象得出那种颜色。那种有所克制的张扬。

接吻的间隙索尔把洛基的内裤剥到腿弯，抚慰他已经有点抬头倾向的前端。洛基伸手拉开他裤子上的拉链，后来他们彼此的性器在一起摩擦，缓慢地勃起。肌肤相亲显然带给他们共同的满足和快感。淡淡的，令人迷醉的花香包裹着两人。索尔去捧洛基的脸，发觉他的脸颊热得烫手。他疑惑地想开灯查看，却被洛基拦住了。

“我第一次发情期刚结束，”他说，“匹配评分太高，容易诱导出来。”

两人静了一会儿。然后索尔开始缓慢地啃咬他的嘴唇，往下，从脖颈到胸脯。他抓着他的肩膀舔弄他的乳首。洛基低头玩弄着索尔的头发。

“我没拿套子。”索尔含含糊糊地说。

“你怎么不把底下那玩意儿也忘拿呢？”洛基哀叹了一声。

“我不知道你发情。”

“反正你总是有理……真是想不到……”他嘟囔着说道，“不要射进生殖腔就不会怀孕。你快点。”说罢他把索尔推开，稍稍犹豫了一下，分开了腿。

“我以为你会喜欢在上面。”

“发情期可没法儿在上面。你上不上了？”

洛基觉得索尔应该是又笑了吧，因为他低低头亲自己的时候格外温柔。索尔掰开了他的臀瓣，穴口发出的水声在黑暗中格外清晰。他庆幸自己及时关了灯，要不然可能没办法若无其事地做出这种动作任凭索尔折腾。

手掌触碰到他的腿根的时候他颤抖了一下，接着有异物进入了他的身体。他心烦意乱地拨开索尔地手。

“直接进来。湿成这样了你还搞什么前戏。”

“会受伤的。”索尔诚实地说。

“叫你进来你就进来，废话这么多。”

索尔没说话。他侧躺到洛基的身边，伸手拉过他的肩膀，让他枕上自己的手臂，脊背紧紧地靠着自己的胸膛。洛基的身体有发情的暖意和夜晚的冰凉。近在咫尺的腺体散发着淡淡的幽香。洛基对于改变姿势似乎没有异议。他配合地错开了腿。

即使他尽可能放慢了动作，完全进入的一刹那索尔还是听见了他痛苦的呼吸声。于是他掰过洛基的下巴和他接吻。

空气中开始弥漫着雨后的清新味道——洛基知道那是索尔的信息素。像是雨后的清晨，有闪电寒冷的气息，却一点没有让人清醒。

索尔开始缓慢地抽动。过了一会儿洛基似乎才逐渐适应了异物感。情潮上涨，淹没了所有的理智。

洛基嘲讽道，“你行不行啊？”

身下陡然加快的速度让他立刻感到了疼痛。索尔紧紧地抓着他的前胸，用力地撞击着。很快快感遮蔽了痛楚，拍打的淫靡声响愈演愈烈。他仰起头，丝毫没有掩饰地呻吟着。

脑后的腺体被索尔舔舐，尖利的牙齿抵住了皮肤。他们心照不宣地预见到了即将发生的事。洛基没有阻止。

但索尔没有更多的动作了。他喘着气狠狠地整根进入又全部拔出，洛基放纵地叫唤着，他颈后的皮肤被磨得嘬得红肿充血。但索尔没有咬下去。信息素的交融达到了峰值，洛基觉得自己在出汗，他浑身都沾上了索尔信息素的冰凉，闻不到一点禁忌的味道。

激烈的交合大概是持续了很久，没人想着去计算时间。这 简直是毫无章法，荒诞至极。在索尔接连不断的冲撞中，洛基突然像是受到刺激了忍不住低声惊叫了一声。他说不清楚那是什么，只觉得快感几乎冲上了大脑。接着某一处居然有了张开的趋势，他忽然明白了那是什么了。还没来得及叫停，索尔就直接撞了进去。接着两人都愣了。

“操……”洛基绝望地感觉到索尔的顶端正在涨大。这是成结的趋势。索尔试着往外拔了两下，但洛基疼得几乎要掉眼泪，这才作罢。

没等两人做出其它反应，索尔就在成结的催促下射了。带着点凉意的精液落在了内壁上。洛基颤抖着闭上眼睛，撸了两把，几乎是同一时间射在了随手扯来的纸巾里。

索尔射的很多，时间很长。洛基断断续续地低声叫着，思绪还是一片空白。

“我……”

“别哔哔。”洛基没好气地回道，“你他妈看看这是人干的事吗？我把孩子生出来你养？”

“我算是看清楚你了，索尔。”

他不说话了。沉默地抚摸着洛基还泛着红的皮肤。动作里有愧疚的意味。

“我养。”

“你养的起吗？”

索尔沉默了一会说，“倾家荡产也养。”

洛基好像想起了什么。他闭了嘴。

过了一会儿，他说，“你把心放宽，我不可能生的。”

这时生殖口松开了。索尔退出了疲软的阴茎。精液随着阴茎的拔出而沿着甬道涌动而出，沾满了洛基的下体。他被刺激得浑身一颤。索尔搂紧了他的身体。

他伸手抽纸巾做了简单的清理，点亮了台灯。洛基翻身看他肌肉虬结的臂膀随着动作变化着流畅的弧线，和五官投下阴影中，那枚闪着蓝光的眼睛。

“你可以告诉我了吗？”

洛基反问“你真的想知道吗？”

“这要看你。”索尔说 

洛基有点勉强地笑了。

  
他说，“那是我的父亲。劳菲森，他是我的父亲。我觉得他没有存在的必要了，我就把他杀了。”

索尔没回答。

他自顾自地往下说道，“本来我只想杀他的……但是他的同伙知道了要追杀我，就是那个叫冰霜巨人的恐怖组织。我干掉了两个逃出来……后来条子逮到他们，他们把我往外一供，我就被通缉了。”

“他们抓错人了而已。”

他真的会相信吗？他想

“你这几个月一直在哪里？”

“这可不能告诉你。”洛基说道。

该来的总是要来，他想。

于是他犹豫了一下说，“你们家的事，我听说了。”

沉默终于把仅剩的一点温存磨得干干净净。洛基伸手抚摸索尔的脸，描摹他五官的轮廓。

“我很抱歉。”他说，“弗丽嘉的事情。”

气氛该死地跌到冰点。

“你不用感到抱歉，”索尔的声音听上去有点沙哑，“不是你的错。”

要是他没说那句话就好了。洛基又想。要是他那天没走就好了。

不过再说什么都晚了。

俗套，洛基想，太他妈俗套了。

从小受欺负的落魄少年遇到了生活优越傻了吧唧的富家子弟，该死的一见钟情。又因为种种的可笑的原因迫不得已地离开，久别重逢两人理所应当地干了一炮，然后顺理成章地在一起。

类似的故事每晚八点档在屏幕里一遍又一遍地上演。人们猜忌，怀疑，苛责，欺骗，但最后都为了收视率和好评两人克服一切艰难险阻走到一起。这两年这样的肥皂剧被批成烂剧，人们开始对并肩作战啦共同成长啦这样的故事感兴趣，编剧和导演见此立刻见风转舵。但是观众的口味总会不停地改变，总有一天，他们又会开始欣赏狗血的故事，说它们深刻而特立独行。

显然他们的故事跟不上时代了，以至于他们从头到尾都只能做彼此唯一的观众，没有机会同时站在镁光灯下光芒万丈，只能在黑暗的观众席默默地看向对方，还没来得及鼓掌就要接着上场。

洛基吸了吸鼻子，心不在焉地望向蔚蓝的天空。

已经是八月了，天气似乎还能再热一点。有人奇怪的眼神看着他的风衣，他没管。

他不知道去哪，旧城区拆得七七八八，他记不起原来的道路，也不想去怀念童年。或许本来来盐湖城就是个错误。

昨天早晨他在机场，看见去盐湖城的飞机马上开始登机。他从来没有像那一刻一样想念这个他恨了二十多年的地方。这是酝酿多年的回归，机票几乎花光了他剩下的所有钱。他冲动地来到这里，没有想退路，没有想后果，只想着盐湖城八月的阳光和索尔金色的头发。

他知道索尔经历了什么。他失去了他拥有的一切。本来，洛基以为，他已经走下了他的舞台。- 

终于，我们是同样的人了。他这样想。

但当他看见索尔时，发现他虽然落魄，但他还是能如常地面对生活，没有想过放纵，而是平淡地站在舞台边缘上，自得其乐地友情出演别人的戏剧。

自己太天真了。以为索尔受到挫折，就会一夜间跌落神坛，就会自甘堕落到他的身边。

他在哪里呢？他想。他说他在犹他大学读博。但是没有提他住在哪里，只留下一串电话号码。并告诉洛基随时打给他。

随时打给我。洛基琢磨着这句话。试图从中间找到爱意或者什么别的东西。

索尔是怎么看他的呢？是把他当自己生命里一个短暂出现的弟弟，还是一个彻头彻尾的陌生人。

矫情的想法缠绕了他很久。天空蓝得刺眼。

他路过一家药店买了毓婷。收银员同情地看着他，他忍住了把那个冒着傻气的beta痛揍一顿的冲动。

从前他很喜欢这种感觉，独自一人走在城市里，没有目的也没有归处，手插在口袋里漫无目的地闲逛。没有人注意他，也没有人关心他。这让他感觉到彻底的自由。

穿过人群，感受一个个陌生的故事与自己擦肩而过，他享受这种毫无瓜葛的快感。

他不明白也不屑于明白的是，他与这个世界并不是毫无关系。只要他活着一天，他都热烈地渴望着被接纳，被信任，被理解，被拥有。

或者，更多。

找了个角落蹲下，他缓缓地药盒拆开，盯着手里白色的小药片。

他没犹豫多久，就干嚼着咽了下去。

洛基还没有来。索尔想。

接电话的时候他的声音听起来非常疲惫，没有挖苦的对话显得格外苍白。

他告诉洛基他的位置，洛基仅仅随口答应了一声就挂了电话。

他甚至没有说是否会来找他。

又是傍晚了。路灯在树叶之间闪着微弱的荧光，这里已经是居住区了，车少了很多。

从口袋里翻找到打火机，点火的动作已经有点生疏了。他本来没有烟瘾，也抽得少，只是偶尔就会有强烈的对尼古丁的渴望。烟的焦油含量太少了，让他觉得有点索然无味。

烟雾缭绕间他回想着昨晚。洛基的皮肤在暗极了的自然光下莹白的光芒，他湿漉漉的头发，和——他才意识到——病态消瘦的躯体。他隐约记得他每一块突出的骨头，他紧贴着自己的脊柱和肩胛。现在想想，他简直瘦极了，洛基可能超过了三又三分之一英尺，但他绝对只有一百一十磅，甚至还要更轻。他回想起了洛基的叫声，毫不掩饰，毫不做作，他用他想到最粗俗的语言刺激着索尔的感官，直到索尔加快动作让他甚至说不出完整的句子。

他深深地吐出一口烟雾，觉得晚上没有那么冷了。

大约过了半小时洛基从远处走到了他旁边，他举了举烟当做打招呼，洛基一句话不说地站在他旁边。

“我吃了药了。”他说。

索尔愣了一下。

“没什么，让你别操这个心。”洛基听上去挺不屑的，“还有烟吗？”

“没了。”索尔含糊不清地说了一句。他把烟头丢在地上，用鞋碾烂了。

安静了一会儿，车辆来来回回，烟雾散的很快。

“你可以……”

“我准备……”

洛基挑了挑眉梢，“你先说。”

索尔耸了耸肩，“呃，原来的房子还在，如果你没有地方去……你可以留下来。”

“你怎么知道我没有地方去？”

“我就随口一问。”他说，“当然我很愿意……”

“行了行了，”洛基摆摆手，“我准备明天就走。”

“……”

霓虹灯在他们身上投下了影影绰绰的光芒。

“准备去哪里？”

“还没想好。”洛基说，“啊，我想出国一趟，美国我已经待腻了。澳大利亚挺不错，但是我更偏向于亚洲国家。”

索尔没说话。

“还有别的事吗？没有我回去了，昨晚没睡好。”他笑了。

在索尔的目光里他往错误的方向走去，索尔喊了出声，“回家吧，洛基。”

他连头都没敢回，只抬了抬手。

“我没有家。”

钥匙像往常一样藏在花盆里，索尔用力才把门打开。

客厅是弗丽嘉最中意的款式，她挑选了很久，得出了完美搭配。为了方便翻窗，柜子和椅子仍然被摆成特别的方向以便上下，窗角有洛基有天带回家的仙人掌，它在这几年里它在无人照顾的情况下强地活了下来。

他准备收拾收拾这里，毕竟从此这里不会再住人了。曾经这里住过的人也不会再回来了。

从前他不忙着做这些，是因为他总有那么一点点希望，小小的希望，希望有一天这里还可以充满人气。但是现在连这一点希望也没有了。

早晨洛基发来了飞机上的照片。一句话也没有说。

稍微地清除灰尘，扔掉一些小物件。如今恋旧也毫无意义了。

盐湖城是一座节奏不快不缓的城市，他不像纽约二十四小时连轴转个不停，也不像卑尔根有着淡淡的慵懒的小镇风情，它就像世界上其他的许多座平凡普通的城市，每天发生着许多俗套的故事。

午后阳光透进了流光溢彩的拼色玻璃，反射出来的光芒像从前的每一天一样，映照得满屋彩虹一样的夺目光芒。

玻璃是索尔仿照佛罗伦萨的教堂自己制作的，洛基那段时间特别迷恋意大利和卡拉瓦乔，他在州图书馆一泡就是一整天。原来的窗户被街上的顽童打碎了，他特地镶了一块这样的玻璃，洛基虽然嘴上不说，但是自从那时，他就开始在那扇窗旁边读书了。

那本旅行指南还放在窗旁最显眼的地方，洛基阅读速度很快，短短的一年时间把它读了一遍又一遍。索尔想到，他是多么厌恶盐湖城啊，他每时每刻都想着要离开这里，他曾经见过洛基查看飞机，火车，或者长途大巴的票价，有几次他瞥见洛基已经打包好的行李，半夜醒来，也会听见洛基在隔壁来来回回焦急地渡步。只是有什么拖住了他的，所以他拖了整整一年才离开。

那天他拦住洛基，质问他要干什么。洛基冷笑一声，说他要离开这个恶臭肮脏的臭水沟。

“我的生父，”他说，“他来了，他许诺带我走。”

索尔拽住他的手臂，喊道，“难道我们这一年，对你来说什么都不是吗？”

晨光熹微，吹着清晨微微的风。他的信息素彻底地失控了，隔壁家的灯亮了，一条街的女主人关紧了门窗。洛基却一点没受影响，他一把甩开索尔的手，贴近他的耳边，低声说道，“我的好哥哥啊，我只是在利用他，”他笑了，“当然，我也在利用你。”

“他要带我走。”他说，“只有他能带我走。”

那天洛基仅仅拖着一个小巧的箱子就离开了他痛恨的盐湖城，索尔留在这里，眼睁睁地看着他爱的所有人一个个地远离。

他甩甩头，觉得有点头疼。

上楼的时候他注意到台阶的边缘被弄得坑坑洼洼的，一开始他以为进贼了。但他猛的记起洛基拖着的行李箱。

索尔有一种疯狂的预感。

他冲上楼，几乎是用力掀开洛基过去的的房门，满屋的霉味和灰尘扑了他一脸。

意料之中的空无一人。

你这是在干什么呢？他想。

他缓缓地合上门，一回头，被灼热的阳光闪了眼睛，他几乎想要落泪。

洛基一如既往地笑得很开心。

天光明朗，又是一年的好时节。

“I AM HERE.”

故事俗套得让人猜得到每一小节，但是，感谢上帝，每一个小节里，他们都没有死去。

即使洛基弑父，他假死，他无恶不作，十恶不赦，即使索尔不知道他在纽约大开杀戒，但是他最后还是回到了盐湖城。回到了这座他恨透了的城市。

好在，盐湖城只是每天慢慢悠悠地醒来又睡去，他欢迎每一个人的到来又欢送每一个人的离去，它不会恨洛基 。

索尔也是。


End file.
